


Help Me Relax

by Mr_johnnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Allure photoshoot, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Yugyeom got the chance to shine in a magazine as well, get his solo shoots and the couple one's along with Jaebum, but somehow this wasn't entirely going according to plan. Instead of showing off his best side, the thought of shooting with Jaebum managed to put him into an almost frantic panic mode. This had been a horrible decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Relax

"Nice, just try to relax a bit more," the photographer instructed. It wasn't the first time he pointed out Yugyeom's tense posture and the younger really wanted to listen to him, really wanted to relax and be more at ease. He wanted that more than anything, but he just couldn't. Yugyeom was so anxious, he felt like throwing up and running away from the set all together. Of course he knew he couldn’t do that. This was a job after all and he wasn't a kid anymore.

 

This wasn't even such a horrible situation. Yugyeom had finally gotten the opportunity to shoot for a magazine, something most of the other's had done already and finally his time had come. He was requested as model, someone wanted not Jackson nor Jinyoung, but him. When their manager told him the magazine actually asked for him for the July issue he was so excited. He just couldn't believe finally his chance had come to shine and show what he got.

 

That excitement was still there, he was still happy and grateful to have such an opportunity, but somehow it had turned into these thousand bubbles that were currently taking him apart from inside and he was really messing this up. Yugyeom was just so extremely nervous, so unbelievable jittery. More so than during their MAMA performance, or their first solo concert, not even his solo dance off with Hoseok could compare to this, because during all these times he felt like the excitement and nervousness was something positive to fuel him on to do even better, but now for the first time he thought it was completely negative and standing in his way to actually perform well.

 

He tried telling himself it was because this was his first solo shoot for a magazine, without all seven of them to support each other, but who was he kidding. Yugyeom knew exactly what the real problem here was. It were the familiar eyes not too far off, watching his every move and this was the real problem, because if his eyes alone were doing this to him how was the younger supposed to pull through the full shooting if he had to do pictures with Jaebum together in a few minutes?

 

"I think we just get to the couple pictures for now." Yugyeom felt like a failure, if it continued like that no one would ever book again and he was just about to make it even worse. _Couple pictures_ , did they really have to call it that? Was that really necessary, couldn't they just say double or shared pictures, just anything else, but couple?

 

Yugyeom heaved a heavy sigh. He knew he was being irrational right now. He would even go as far as to say he currently wasn't in his right state of mind. There was just this constant itch under his skin that wouldn't leave and this unsettling feeling within his stomach. How was he supposed to pose if that wouldn't leave him? Only the thought of posing together with Jaebum these feeling managed to increase tenfold. How was he supposed to do anything if this continued?

 

"Hey, you're doing great, don't think too much of it. The pictures look really good," Jaebum said and patted him on the shoulder. It was an obvious lie and Yugyeom gave him an almost bitchy looking face for saying something like that. He knew he was way too stiff, the first pictures might have turned out nice, maybe, but the longer this went on the worse it became. Yugyeom feared the outfit wouldn't make the cut, probably none of his solo pictures would make it into the magazine.

 

Jaebum only laughed the younger's rudeness off, but disciplined him at the same time with a hard punch at the shoulder. "You just need to loosen up a bit more. You're doing great, you look stunning. What are you worrying so much about?"

 

When Yugyeom had first heard that he would be doing the shoot together with Jaebum he was more than happy. He knew Jaebum, a familiar presence, would help him not being too nervous. That was usually the case and he blamed entirely Bambam that it wasn't like that now. Just thinking about it managed to unsettle him further, as thoughts of what was about to come invaded his mind.

 

' _Seriously, just imagine hyung resting his head on your stomach or having to run his hand through your hair_ ' Bambam had started the fire and while it was a rather small one in the beginning, because Yugyeom had no problem with skinship with any of the members – it was his own mind, which managed to create a whole fucking burning forest out of that.

 

Yugyeom had always looked up to Jaebum. During their trainee time he had somewhat become the person Yugyeom admired the most. Throughout the years that had only intensified and yeah, he might have developed a small little crush on the older, but nothing serious. They were friends after all, but during these last days Bambam's constant teasing had managed to throw that off.

 

Just remembering Mark's and Jinyoung's or Jaebum's and Jinyoung's past couple shoots managed to set his heart racing and it just wouldn't stop. The mere image of Jaebum leaning on to him or the other way around made his head spin, even though he knew it wasn't anything special. The older had often used his legs as pillow during movie nights they had or just hugged him because he felt like it and Yugyeom had not once questioned his motives, but now that the seed was planted everything had changed.

 

Jaebum had dragged him back to the dressing rooms to go get changed and even for the short amount of time he had grasped his hand it felt different. Even after he had let him go Yugyeom's hand was still warm, tingling with the feeling of Jaebum's enclosed around his own. The perception of this and even more made him once again want to run away. This shooting was the worst thing that could have happened to him.

 

* * *

 

Dressed in a new suit, Yugyeom made his way back to set, where everyone was already waiting for him. He had seen some hideous outfits on the rack of clothing and was glad he had gotten one of the rather normal looking ones. Jaebum previously had to wear some really weird, way too bloated trousers, but somehow still managed to pull it off somehow and Yugyeom wasn't sure if that was because he was a good model or because he might just look good in anything for the younger right now.

 

Even in his current outfit Jaebum looked extremely handsome, Yugyeom was actually a tiny bit jealous. "You look good," his hyung said once he was close enough to him. Hearing that wasn't really helping his situation though. A huge blush was settling on his cheeks and Yugyeom could clearly feel his face heating up, making him averted his gaze to the ground and shifting from his left to his right leg to distract himself.

 

Jaebum was a true professional on set, had always been. He did joke around with him and the other members, but when work needed to be done he was 100% set on it. Today though aloof side hasn't once surfaced, Jaebum was just extremely respectful and encouraging and Yugyeom didn't know if he was just trying to help him or if there was more to it. It seemed off.

 

"Okay, perfect. Now, Yugyeom you go sit down on the couch and Jaebum will settle himself between your legs and just lean on to them." Bambam's words repeated themselves loud a clear in his mind. This was exactly what Yugyeom wasn't hoping for, but he had to do it and so with a slightly shaking hand and a too tense posture Yugyeom tried to make it work.

 

He quickly had to notice though that this wasn't going to work. This photoshoot was turning into a full on nightmare and was getting more and more horrible with each passing second. Yugyeom could feel his senses becoming hyper aware of just how close his band mate was – he was literally lying on his leg, it was horrible, Yugyeom had a sudden urge to chop his own leg off – and his mind just started to shut off.

 

Jaebum had this aura around him during photoshoots, especially such rather serious ones, it was fascinating and intriguing. The way Jaebum completely leaned onto his leg, the almost seductive gaze he sent the camera and the lip biting. Jaebum knew exactly how to play with the camera. "Yugyeom, you need to look at me not Jaebum," the photographer's voice reached him through the haze that had settled over his mind while watching the other so intently.

 

Immediately Yugyeom's head shot back up facing the camera front on. He was so embarrassed about being caught red handed like that and Jaebum looking up to him did not really help willing away the scarlet red on his cheeks. How much more embarrassing could it get?

 

It had been probably a hundredths photos, with different positions and maybe 30 minutes later and somehow it was only getting worse. The photographer was constantly trying to get Yugyeom to relax some more, so that he could get some good pictures, suggesting different poses and all, but it wasn't helping at all. For as long as Jaebum remained so closed to him he couldn't get the stiffness out of his pictures. He was completely frozen or so it felt.

 

With a heavy sigh, the photographer called for a break after the last picture had once again not turned out to his liking. He had said something about choosing a different set, but Yugyeom didn't really pay attention to that. Inwardly he was beating himself up. This was such a good opportunity and here he was throwing it out of the window with full force. If he continued this, this might as well become a single shooting for Jaebum alone.

 

"Hey, what is wrong?" Jaebum asked still sitting on the ground trying to make out what was up with the younger. Now that Jaebum was at least 50cm away from him, Yugyeom finally felt like he could breath again and wasn't suffocating. What had happened to him, how could he let it get so out of hand? "Nothing hyung. I am sorry, I don't know what's going on." It wasn't a lie, even though Jaebum mustered him like it was one indeed, but what was Yugyeom supposed to say: _Sorry, I might think my crush for you is running out of hand and I can barely breathe if you are that close to me._ Yeah, that probably wasn't such a good idea.

 

They continued the shooting shortly after and instead of the couch each of them had their own block like chair and finally there was distance between them. They were supposed to lean on each other, but as that didn't work out with Yugyeom once again freaking out, they were now seated next to each other with a good distance between them.

 

When Yugyeom finally started to relax, everyone kind of did as well, especially the photographer and finally they seemed to get some decent pictures. The more pictures they took, the more Yugyeom could concentrate on the actual task at hand and forget about his hyung next to him.

 

After they were finally done Jaebum had his solo shoot and Yugyeom decided to wait in one of the dressing rooms. He decided against watching Jaebum, unsure about how that would affect him and rather just waited here, music blasting through his earphones while he started moving his body along to the beat. Music always had this calming effect on him and that was what he needed now. He knew it wasn't over yet, but for a second he could finally unwind and calm down. A constant pounding heart was not only bad for his body but his mind was turning crazy by it as well.

 

He had lost track of time when the door suddenly opened to reveal Jaebum already dressed in a new outfit for their next _couple shooting_. There was something urgent in the way he stepped in and Yugyeom immediately pulled out both of his earplugs to gift him his undivided attention. “Okay, so you got 10 minutes to spill what is actually bothering you right now,” Jaebum demanded with a tone to his voice that called for an instant answer. Yugyeom didn't know what to say, he didn't even try though and immediately wanted to brush him off. “Hyung, I told you-”

 

“Nine minutes and a few seconds,” the older stated without a care, making sure Yugyeom knew he wouldn't take that as answer. The younger's eyes started to drift from left to right, his mind running a mile per second to figure out how he could get out of this situation. Usually, in situation like these, which had already occurred a few times, Yugyeom would just give up and let it out, because he knew he didn't stand a chance. Jaebum was definitely one of the most stubborn people he knew, which wasn't always a good thing, especially now.

 

Before Yugyeom could actually try and say anything else, Jaebum grabbed his hand to drag him away, probably onto the couch behind him, but in Yugyeom's current panic mode the younger flinched away and made a jump backwards to free himself from the other's hold. Jaebum seemed as shocked as Yugyeom was himself about his own actions.

 

While Yugyeom was still resembling a deer caught in headlights, Jaebum heaved a sigh and let his posture slump. “You know that isn't really helping your theory. Yugyeom, I just want to help you especially since I have a feeling I am the trigger of whatever is bothering you.”

 

He sounded genuinely sad and sorry and that in return made Yugyeom feel like a jerk, but he really didn't know how to go on about this. “Why do you freak out so much if I get close to you? Did I do something? Talk to me Yug, you need to talk to me so that I can help you.” Jaebum seemed to have thought about this already. Yugyeom wasn't sure if that was a good thing, because that meant he couldn't just come up with any stupid excuse, Jaebum wouldn't buy that.

 

What was even worse though was the fact that he seemed to suddenly be wanting to test the waters. Slowly Jaebum leant forwards, centimeter by centimeter invading Yugyeom's personal space. It was like a test, the younger was aware of that and if he wanted to convince Jaebum that he was actually fine and just get over this day over with, as well as let this whole ordeal in general pass him, he needed to react accordingly and that meant to not react at all. The thing was, he was still hoping that if the photoshoot was over this _problem_ would vanish as well, but therefore he needed to survive this day first of all and convince Jaebum.

 

Though Yugyeom wasn't sure if he would actually be able to do that, not with how his heart was once more speeding up, not with how his breathing was picking up or his skin was starting to itch again. He could feel the waves of oncoming adrenaline and panic starting to shut his mind down again, with every inch Jaebum leaned closer. He was sure the other was intently staring at him, could almost feel his eyes boring into him, but Yugyeom's own eyes were glued to Jaebum's hands, which were now only centimeters away from him.

 

He had this extreme urge to jump away and he was fighting that wish so badly, but it would be so easy. What had become of him? How could he let this control him so much? Yugyeom was so disappointed with himself, he had not only managed to ruin the shoot but also upset his hyung with his behaviour. While he was so intently pondering about this Jaebum had managed to sneak his hand up towards his face without him noticing. Only when his thumb started softly caressing his cheek, the younger realised what was going on and he was once again frozen to stone.

 

“Tell me if it's too much,” Jaebum almost whispered and Yugyeom's brain was yelling ' _stop him_ ', ' _don't let him come closer_ ' and ' _this will only worsen the situation_ ', but his mouth was shut tightly. The situation was becoming so weird, or had been right from the beginning, he couldn't even think straight anymore. How had he manage to get himself into this situation? And more importantly why wasn't Jaebum stopping and stepping into his space even further? Where would he stop?

 

To Yugyeom's surprise he didn't stop at all and the next thing he knew he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. Jaebum's thumb had stopped moving and was only holding on to his face. His other hand mimicked the same move and Yugyeom felt like he was making sure he wouldn't try and actually run away because that was the only thing on his mind right now.

 

While Jaebum's lips carefully moulded against his, testing their way further like unknown waters, Yugyeom's thoughts were quickly covered by one thing only, Jaebum and his lips. They were wet, probably clad in gloss, and soft, softer than Yugyeom would have imagined, even though he hadn't really thought much about them before, but they managed to completely captivate his mind as Jaebum continued moving them against his own.

 

Yugyeom was mesmerized, he wasn't expecting this hadn't, even dared to imagine this and now here he was moving his own chapped lips along his hyungs ones. He thought he would freak out even more and maybe have a serious heart attack, but the opposite was the case. The constant and slow movement of their mouths against each other actually managed to calm him down. The previous nervousness that was still lingering within him managed to warm him up from the inside now, making him feel all bubbly but in a good way and slowly, but surely he literally fell for Jaebum. His balance was completely off and if it wasn't for the older he would have probably face planted the ground. Luckily though Jaebum supported his weight and securely snatched one of his arm around his middle in order to steady him. Yugyeom was in heaven and loved every second of it.

 

He didn't want this to stop, ever. He was son in love with the feeling spreading through him. So badly that he wasn't even ashamed of the little whine that escaped his lips once they parted. When Yugyeom's eyes opened again, he was faced with a kind smile from Jaebum, who seemed a lot more composed than Yugyeom himself. The older let his hand stroke through his hair, combing them back and out of his face and patiently waited for the younger to say something, but what was he even supposed to say? “I-” he started but didn't know how to continue. This was probably what humanity called being speechless, something the younger had never before experienced.

 

Luckily for him Jaebum realised his struggles and started talking himself, “I was hoping I read your actions correctly, seems like I was though. Do you still fear me touching you?” To try and tease him he repeated the previous gesture combing through his hair with one hand while tightening his grip on his hips with the other. Yugyeom easily and quickly shook his head. Suddenly Jaebum's touch had become the most comforting thing he could think of.

 

“So can we continue with our work now? Because I kind of want this to be over with so that we can get home and I can make sure you really get used to me touching you,” Jaebum teased with a knowing smirk. Yugyeom knew he was teasing him, but for the third time during this day he felt his cheeks heat up. The older only laughed about his reaction and easily dragged Yugyeom back on to the set.

 

After that the shooting went great, he didn't mind Jaebum's breath tickling his cheek anymore, nor the constant hand stroking along his back. What he had feared so badly before was suddenly the reason he stayed calm. He felt so much more at ease and he wasn't the only one to notice that, when the photographer constantly praised their amazing chemistry.

 

Yugyeom wanted to laugh, who knew a direct confrontation with his fears would help him so much. Who knew Jaebum seemed to knew him better than he himself. Yugyeom probably had to thank Bambam for the outcome of all this, before he would throw him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> You've all seen the pictures and squealed in delight  
> because they look so good together  
> and I need more of them in magazines in all different combinations  
> I want something like got2day for magazines please!  
>   
> But seriously the shooting was such a blessing  
> and I couldn't resist writing about it...  
> even though it's been a while already  
> and stories revolving around the photoshooting might have already been posted,...  
> I don't care you can never have enough!  
>   
> On another note I seriously didn't know what to call the 'couple shoots'....  
> sorry I hope that wasn't too far off  
>   
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it  
> and feel free to comment me about mistakes or so~  
> 


End file.
